


Always

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cas has opened up the portal to Purgatory, it's up to Dean to stop him.





	Always

"Watcha doing Cas?"

"Get out of here." He replied, his voice was full of hatred. His once beautiful face was covered in black veins, his eyes that were once as blue as the sky, were as dark and dull as the smoke in Hell.

"Oh no, you're not the only one with powers you know? You might be a messed up angel. But this hunter can kick your ass in to the next century." Dean quipped.

"I'm not joking Dean. Get out of my way. Now!" Castiel sent Dean flying against the opposite wall with a blast of power.

Castiel resumed trying to take more souls from the vortex. "Castiel isn't here anymore."

"That's bullshit." Dean spat as he got up off the floor. "Cas. I know you're still there. Just talk to me please."

"You can't stop this." He growled back.

"Yeah, I get that...it's just. Where else am I going to go? You're my best friend...you're more then that...you're family. World gonna end, where else would I want to be?"

"Is this the master plan?" Castiel sighed. "You're going to stop me by telling me you love me?"

"Well, I was gonna walk you off a cliff and hand you an anvil, but it seemed kinda cartoon-y."

"Still making jokes."

"I'm not joking. You fucked up Cas, so bad. And now you're fucking it up even more. And hey? Still wanna hang. You're Castiel...my Cas."

"Don't call me that." He shot.

"The first day we met...I didn't believe in you. I didn't believe in myself either. And I think that was the problem. Even after what I did in Hell, you still forgave me. You gave me a second chance. You believed in me. And now I believe in you. I believe you can stop this. So yeah I love you, I love angel of the Lord Cas, and I love scary vein-y Cas. So if I'm going out. Its here."

Castiel gave him a dark look. The look that made him shiver. But he plucked up the courage to add.

"So if you want to kill the world. Well why don't you start with me? I've earned that."

"You think I won't." Even though he said that with so much contempt, Dean knew he didn't mean it.

"It doesn't matter." He said, pausing. "I'll still love you."

Something inside Cas snapped. "Shut up!" He sent a blast of power towards Dean, leaving a massive gash in his cheek.

Dean touched the side of his face, he saw the blood on his fingers. "I love you." He said again. Looking Cas straight in the eyes.

This time he cut a huge wound in Deans chest. He fell to the floor in pain. But something willed him to not stop. As he git to his feet he said once more. "I...love you."

"Silence!" Castiel shouted again sending him backwards. This time, the power wasn't as strong, it was like it was deteriorating. He tried and tried, but he couldn't hurt Dean again.

"I love you Cas." He gasped.

Castiel dropped to the ground. It seems as if he had taken back control of his body. Dean rushed to him and wrapped his arms around the fallen angel. "I love you." He whispered.

Castiel moved into his embrace. "Dean...please...help. Stay with me..."

"Always."  
____________________________________________________  
Omg this is so cheesy, if anyone can tell me where I stole this scene from, I'll write a supernatural fanfic at their request. Any senario you want.


End file.
